Various types of bathroom ventilation fans have been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. No.: 4,867,640 to Penlesky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,851 to Sarnosky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,175 to Larson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,579 to Larson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,770 to Larson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,416 to Craw et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,495 to Adrian et al.
There have been many problems with the prior art. For example, many bath fans are difficult to be installed into a ceiling since the housings cannot be easily attached to different locations of joists in the ceiling. If a joist is off center to the middle of bathroom ceiling the bath fan is not easy to center in the room. Additionally, many of the bath fans have numerous parts which add extra manufacturing costs. And as a result a bath fan that requires assembly of the bath fan at a job site will incur undesirable extra labor and material costs to install. Additionally, many bath fans have to be wired to components inside of the housings which also requires extra expensive labor costs to make the connections onside during the installation of the bath fan.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.